Compremises
by 99 CDN
Summary: Lindsay has a crisis but can Danny bring her out of it...what are the results? DL
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Hey there is a slight spoiler from the first episode and I hope you will keep in mind that this is my first DL thank you._**

Lindsay hit her head repeatedly against her locker her eyes shut and her cell phone clenched in her right hand.

"I can't believe this!" She yelled and slammed her fist in her locker door.

"Hey Montana…you just got dumped?" Danny said while coming into the locker room and stripping off his shirt and grabbing a new one from the pile in the bottom of his locker.

"Not that it's none of your business Messer but no." She pinched the bridge of her nose and took out her purse from the top shelf and kicked the locker door shut and stamped put of the room; or at least tried to. Danny had lifted his arm to block the exit while he shrugged on his shirt.

"Come on what's wrong?" He asked as he followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"What are you my mother?" She met up with Stella down the hall. "Hey Stella stalking is illegal in all 50 states right." She said more then asked. Without wanting a respond she walked faster down the hall towards the exit.

"What's up with her?" Stella asked as she checked the files in her hand and headed over to Mac's office.

"No clue, walked into the locker room found her denting her locker with her head and squeezing the living hell out of her phone." He said as he headed after Lindsay down the hall.

"She's right about the stalking thing, but you're a concerned co-worker so go find out."

Lindsay stomped down the stairs to the entrance and shoved the door open nearly knocking Flack over.

"Hey Monroe where's the fire?" He said as he watched her fume her way down the steps.

"Nowhere that's the problem!" She yelled behind her shoulder and continued across the busy streets of Manhattan. The minute she stepped on the street horns started honking as cars zipped passed her; and nearly over her.

Danny stepped beside Flack the minute she stepped in hell in the streets.

"HEY MONTANA YOU OKAY?" he yelled over the hustle of the streets.

She took another step and nearly got run over again, she threw her arm up in the air as if to say ((yah no worries)) but who was she kidding her apartment was getting fumigated and she had nowhere to go. Danny rolled his eyes and hustled down the steps and into the ragging sea of people. He nudged people out of the way shouldering some and even lightly pushing them away. He caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder. Lindsay whirled around and blew up in his face.

"What do you want Messer!" She fumed and shoved him in the chest. She turned around to walk away again but he held her back by grabbing hold of her wrist. She curled up her fist and shot it towards Danny but he dodged it and threw up his hands.

"Cool it Lindsay, I just want to know what's wrong." She rolled her eyes and stepped nearly inches from his face.

"You really want to know Messer, since when heh! Since when do you care what goes on with me? Definitely not when you made a fool of me my first day, it's sure as hell not the day you made up that cute little nickname so when is it?" She waited a second and blushed a little at her behavior. "I'm sorry that was way out of line I'm just a little bit stressed at the minute. My apartment's being fumigated this week and I still have to find somewhere to sleep so it's not like it has been fun playing 20 questions with you but I have to go." She looked both ways and crossed the street not stopping at the horns but merely secretly quickening her steps a little until the minute she reached the middle of the street, then she ran the rest of the way leaving an amused Danny on the other side of the street with a twinkle in his die hard cobalt eyes and charming smile.

**_Author's Note: Hey hope you like the first chappy… remember this is my first Danny and Lindsay so please don't flame me hard please….-xox- Brixx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap2**_

Lindsay walked through the woods of Central park; dragging her feet in the various coloured leaves of fallen autumn. She sighed as she trudged over to fountain and sat on the edge looking at the ripples in awe. How can something so pure at the same time kill someone? She dragged her purse out and dug through it for a quarter. Standing up and closing her eyes she flicked the penny over her shoulder and heard it plunk in the water.

"Don't you think you're a little young to throw pennies in a fountain?" Danny said walking up to her with an amused twinkle in his eyes. She didn't even need to open her eyes.

"I guess wishes do come true." She said simply as a smile crept over her face and the bewildered look that quickly spread over Danny's. She gathered up her purse and tugged her cashmere jacket tight around her and threw her scarf around her neck. She walked off around the fountain and off deeper in the park.

"Why do you keep walking away from me?" Danny said as he pulled the lapels of his jacket up against the assaulting winds.

"It's good exercise." She replied shrugging as she kept walking; dragging her boots once more in the leaves like when she was a child. Danny looked at her curiously as he tugged on his leather gloves. They walked in silence through half the park when they came face to face with a concession stand operated by kids from 8 to 13.

"Hello sir, mam…would you like to buy something to support our figure skating team?" A little girl with bouncy red hair said wearing the telemarketers smile.

Lindsay looked down the menu as Danny got out his wallet and ordered of the bat.

"I'll have 2 cappuccinos and two hot dogs please." Lindsay looked at him confused he met her gaze and smiled. "You want anything?" Lindsay rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the arm.

They stood there quietly while the girls all hurried off to fulfill their tasks.

"That'll be 5,75$ please." The girl asked tending out her hand for the bounty she would receive. Danny took out his leather bound wallet and flipped it open and took out a 10 dollar bill.

"Keep the change." He accepted the drinks and handed a steaming mug over to Lindsay as well as a hot dog. The girl advised them that the condiments were on the other side of the building.

"Thank you Danny I appreciate it." She whispered looking at her feet while walking and slowly bringing the mug up to her lips.

"Don't worry about it; you can pay me back anytime." He said smugly as he put down his plate on the table and shovelled on the ketchup and mustard.

Lindsay giggled a bit and nudged him in the shoulder as she slathered on ketchup and relish. They both took a bite and headed towards the wooded area again.

"Are you still looking for a place to stay?" Danny asked as he took a gulp of his chocolate Cappuccino. Lindsay looked up surprised at the subject.

"No I don't I just might barricade myself in the lab or something. I hear Mac does it all the time." She took a bite of her hot dog, chewed and then swallowed.

Danny chuckled at the remark knowing he was the one who started it.

"Any way if you don't mind the mess you could stay over at my house." He took a big bite out of his hotdog causing the sauce to drip off the bun and onto his coat. "Damn." He took the back of his glove but it merely dug it deeper. Lindsay smiled and held a hand over her mouth and took a sip of her drink relishing the feel of the hot paradise gliding down her throat.

"I don't know Messer halfway threw the day we'll be at each others throats; ending with you on the ground and me walking away." She said smoothly and took the final bit out of her hot dog and throwing the lining in the trash.

"That's the beauty of it. We'll be both in each others business that we will be forced to improve our little problems." He said giving up on the stain and draining his drink and tossing it behind his back into the bin.

"Now that's an understatement Messer, world hunger is a problem. Poverty is a problem; what we have is a catastrophe!" She exclaimed throwing her hands n the air to emphasis her point.

"So that's a yes?" Danny said tucking his hands in his pockets and now started to drag his own feet in the leaves not meeting her eyes.

She took in a breath amazed at how he kept on the subject. She tucked a stray strand of caramel brown hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"I guess it does." She timidly said running through her head the scenarios that could and probably would happen. ((Damn I'm in trouble)) they both thought in unison as she sighed and followed hi out of the park. Both without saying a word to one another, but just staring at the greying movement of the clouds in the sky, the whistling of the wind through the yellow, red and orange leaves to their booted black feet in contrast to the green grass and rare leaf the littered flora's floor.

**_Author's Note: _** **_Thanks a bunch for all the reviews I was surprised it would be discovered so soon…if you liked this chapter as well tell me your thoughts…if not tell me anyway I'll try to accommodate all your desires…. –xox- Brixx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chap 3**_

Danny opened the door to his apartment and stepped aside to let Lindsay step in and looked around with a forced smile on his face.

"Well what do you think?" Danny said as he closed the door and went around picking the odd thing up and either heading over to the garbage or down the hall to the dirty hamper.

Lindsay took off her shoes and let her eyes roam through the living room of his apartment and grinned at the articles of clothing on the couch.

"Well you didn't kid when you said mess." She said and stacked magazines on the table and settling herself down on the couch while taking off her coat, scarf, boots and gloves and draping them over the arm of the chair.

"Ha ha very funny Montana at least you have somewhere to stay." Danny said as he turned the temperature up and cleared the counter of the dirty dishes and leftover food from last night.

"I don't know Messer my Grandma's barn looks pretty tempting right now…and that's saying a lot since the cows live there." She said getting up and picking up a dirty glass and bringing it over to the sink.

"Then why don't you stay with her then!" He snapped turning on the water in the sink and tearing off his jacket and throwing it across the room to hit Lindsay in the face.

"Cute Danny real cute." She sighed and went over to the closet to hang up their clothing. After that she headed down the hall, pocking her head through the doors until she found what she guessed was the guest room.

It looked like it belonged to a whole different home. The walls were a light brown with the odd framed picture here and there. The bed was a double with a heavy beige duvet was neatly placed on it covering fluffy and plush pillows. The windows were curtained with heavy burgundy drapes and sheer white lace over top it. She couldn't believe her eyes as she sat down on the mattress and seemed to sink into paradise.

Danny appeared at the door and leaned against it just looking at her.

"What?" He snapped out of his reverie and focused on Lindsay who was displaying a frown across her face.

"Nothing." He merely said and turned around to walk out of the room when he was hit in the head. He turned around to find Lindsay holding the other pillow and her mouth in a mischievous grin.

"I said what." She repeated as Danny picked the pillow out slowly and advancing towards her slowly. "What are you doing Messer? Don't even think about it!" She jumped on the bed and quickly slid to the other side. Too late when she looked up the pillow landed right in her face pushing her backwards into the dresser. "That's it Messer, this means war!" She threw the pillow at him and quickly brought the other on at the ready she ran towards him and slipped her body around him and darted down the hall.

Danny jerked at the impact and tore down the hall behind her but was surprised to find the hall deserted. He made his way slowly down the hall; his feet making no noise as his socks thumped the carpet leading to the living room. He slowed down and took a minute to get his bearings and jumped into the living room pillow at the ready. No sign of Lindsay. ((I'm a trained CSI this should be easy for me!)) He reprimanded herself. He retraced his steps back down the hall towards his room. This time he went in recklessly and got whipped n the face with the pillow sending him to the ground and he curled up against the pelting.

"What's the matter Danny?" Lindsay mocked as she pelted the pillow on his face, back and rear end.

"Waiting."

"For what?" She paused confused her pillow stalling over her head.

"For this!" He grabbed her ankles and sent her tumbling to the ground with a thump of landing hard on her butt.

A while later while Danny was making supper and Lindsay was nowhere to be seen Danny waited for the spaghetti to soften he headed over to the bathroom. He opened the door and stopped short and his jaw dropped. HE had forgotten Lindsay had gone to take a shower now he stood in front of her while she was merely in her undergarments she turned around and automatically wrap herself with the towel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT!" She pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind. He heard the bolt lock into place and he slapped his face with his hand and dragged it down.

"This is going to be an interesting weekend." He whispered to himself and left the hall and headed towards his room and shut the door behind him.

From behind the door he leaned on the jamb and sighed. For the life of him he couldn't get the image of Lindsay in her bra and underwear out of his head. He took off his shirt and went over to his dresser to fetch an old sweatshirt.

**_Author's Note:  Not one of my best sorry not really blooming with ideas review please… Brixx -xox-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Danny took a hazardous look into the bathroom and making sure it was vacated and it's vacant gone. Satisfied he entered and merely sat on the edge of the tub. He placed his head in his hands and thought for a long moment about his little problem at hand. He sighed and hopped in the shower as well.

Lindsay made her way to the kitchen wearing a pair of Danny's boxers and an old sweatshirt that reached halfway to her knees she went over to the kitchen and hurriedly lowered the heat to the stove to prevent the pot to overflow.

"Smart Danny!" She whispered as she opened the cover and stirred the noodles around. Finding them to sticky she looked through the cupboards for vegetable oil.

"Danny! Danny!" She yelled over her shoulder as she rummaged through the cupboard moving bottles of spices and other ingredients aside.

Danny heard her yell from across the house. He contemplated putting on his pants but he better see what she wanted before she burned the house down or something. He wrapped his towel around his body tightly and jogged to the kitchen where he hid half his body behind the door frame.

"Yah?" He inquired as he watched her rummage through every cabinet; crook and cranny. She turned to look at him but the minute she did her cheeks reddened and she averted her gaze quickly to anywhere but his well chiseled chest.

"Umm…I was looking for the umm vegetable oil…eh where is it?" She said scratching her hairline in obvious discomfort and coughed in embarrassment. Danny smiled coyly and approached her. She turned away towards the wall but even as she did that she could still feel his presence and it driving her hormones wild.

Danny leaned up over the fridge and opened that cupboard and moved some spices around and came up with a half empty bottle of veggie oil.

"Here." He said handing it to her. She slowly turned around making sure to only look at him in the face but catching a part of his chest anyway she swallowed heavily and accepted it.

"Thank…do me a favor?" She asked turning away from him but still able to see him in the corner of her eye. She unscrewed the cap and poured some in the cap then spilled it in the pot.

"Yah?" He said buffing up his chest a little and putting his hands just above the rim of his towel.

"Put on some close Messer." She said stirring the mix and turning on another pot for the sauce.

"Why, does me being half naked turn you on?" He said raising an eyebrow stepping a little closer to her just stopping shy from touching her arm.

"No quite the opposite, you're making me lose my appetite." She said pouring in some sauce in the pot and stirring a huge smile spreading over her features. Danny put on a look of hurt and put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"It's my house." He interjected stomping his foot in an act of stubbornness.

"How would you feel if I walked around your house wearing nothing but a towel?" She asked raising an eyebrow, her voice slurring with her southern accent.

He shrugged and smiled.

"You brought it up not me." He laughed lightly at her shocked expression and felt the air around them stiffen

"No I…I mean…"She scoffed and stomped around him heading towards her room in a huff. Danny smiled and continued with the stirring content he had enough time to change and come back.

As he headed down the hall he heard Lindsay's voice from her room muffled from the door as it may be he could still hear her rambling off her anger.

"You brought it up he says. Of course I brought it up how could you not, I mean him standing their freaking half naked, in front of me strutting off his chest…damn!" She said and throwing her pillow against the bed frame and hunkering down on it. Almost instantly she fell asleep; the image of Danny in a towel running likes a stream through her conscious.


End file.
